martin_mysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
It Came from the Bog
It Came from the Bog is the first episode of the first season of the animated series, Martin Mystery. It was originally released on October 1, 2003. Synopsis The series' main heroes, Martin, Diana, and Java are sent to France to solve paranormal activity causing children to disappear. Once they arrive, they soon find out that a magical story book has been uncovered causing the Bogeyman to be freed and now he is taking "naughty" kids to his mysterious bog world. Plot The story begins in a village in the French countryside. A man and his daughter Nelly go to the library to return some books, in which Nelly runs off into the library. While exploring, Nelly finds a book that has a picture of the Bogeyman and is locked with the key on a chain next to it. Anxiously, Nelly unlocks the book and the eyes of the Bogeyman turn red and Nelly screams with terror as she disappears. The scene then changes to Torrington Academy where Java is serving lunch in the cafeteria. Martin Mystery comes over and asks for a muffin and he gives him a chocolate one. Martin swipes a finger through the chocolate and tastes it when two good looking girls come by. Martin (who's trying to flirt) goes up to the ladies and says something, but unknown to Martin, his lips are all brown due to the chocolate which freaks both the girls away. Diana Lombard comes by and argues with him about how dirty he can be and while talking, Martin accidentally spills his chocolate muffin on Diana's shirt. Outraged, Diana pins Martin to the ground and bets that he can't go a full day without getting dirty. They bet on this and that the loser will have to massage Java's feet. Meanwhile, Martin's U-Watch goes off and shows them a portal to the center through the fridge. As they go through the portal, they get scanned and meet up with Billy. They then take an elevator to M.O.M.'s office. When they get to the office, M.O.M. is playing a virtual combat simulator, which freaks out Java a little. M.O.M then tells them about the disappearance in France and when she is done talking, Martin accidentally drops a small glass container which unleashes a green glob. Frustrated, M.O.M. sarcastically thanks Martin for sending her cloning experiment back 6 months. Billy then makes a portal to Northern France in which Martin, Diana, and Java go threw. They then arrive at the library that Nelly was taken and speak with Nelly's father. Martin then suspects that an invisible man took her, which Diana doubts. Martin goes exploring a little and trips on some books, in which he finds some green slime on the bookshelf. Martin is about to touch the slime but remembers about the bet and grabs a scanner from the U-Watch. The scanner then says that it is bog goo, which confuses Nelly's father. His suspect then turns to a bog body which annoys Diana. Then while Martin is explaining, a terrified scream can be heard from outside. The trio then encounters a woman who claims that the creature stole her child, Ian. The trio then sees the creature and helpless Ian running into the darkness. They all chase after it but then sees the two go through a portal of maggot-like worms. Java then finds the book that Nelly had opened. The team reads it and find out the truth of the Bogeyman. They all decide that since Nelly and Ian were both naughty, the Bogeyman took them into the bog world. Martin then makes a plan to get the Bogeyman to come by getting the three naughtiest kids in Northern France and take them to an abandoned hospital. Martin then tells the kids to misbehave, which they do easily by jumping on beds and having pillow fights with Martin. Bogeyman then shows up and plans to kidnap the three children. While trying to get one, Java jumps onto the back of the Bogeyman, which causes Java to be thrown against the wall. The Bogeyman then runs away and Martin chases after it. While chasing it, Martin selects the X-Rod (a big net) from the U-Watch and traps the Bogeyman under the net. But then the Bogeyman turns into many worms and makes a portal to the Bog World. Martin then grabs Diana and jumps down the portal in which Java follows. Diana and Java land in the mucky water while Martin lands on the clean land. They all reunite on the land and they all discover that they are in the bog world. They then hear Nelly and Ian scream and go out to find them, but a huge fog comes. The Bogeyman then grabs Diana and Java, while roots grab Martin and drag him underground while the Boogeyman throws Java and Diana down with him. They then discover that they are in the Bogeyman's lair. The trio now finds Nelly and Ian (who were hiding under the big tree) and thy encounter the Bogeyman who flies into the sky and leaves a portal at the top of the tree. Out of nowhere, worms come and flood the island which forces the crew to go upward or they'll suffocate from the worms. They then make it to the top of the tree, but Martin and Java cant reach the portal so they stand on the book. Martin then grabs hold and they all get sucked into the portal and they end up in a water fountain across the library. Then they see that the townspeople are trying to attack the Bogeyman but Martin gets into M.O.M.2. (a car) and drives straight into the Bogeyman, flattening his skin but he gets away by flying on worms. Nelly and Ian reunite with their parents while the trio heads to the library to find a missing page of the book. Diana searches where Nelly found the book while Java and Martin explore the rest of it. The Bogeyman then starts attacking Java and Martin by launching books at them. Diana then unites with them by claiming the only way to stop the Bogeyman is to send him back into the bog world. So when the Bogeyman charges after Martin, Martin holds out the book which sucks in him and Martin then locks the book so nobody could ever read it again. The next morning, Martin thinks he has a white stain on his shirt (to Diana's happiness) but Billy comes by and claims its a piece of paper. The scene ends with Martin laughing while Diana, wearing a gas mask, is massaging Java's feet. Characters 'Main' *Martin Mystery *Diana Lombard *Java *M.O.M. *Billy 'Major' *Nelly *Ian 'Villains/Monsters' * The Bogeyman Gadgets Used 'U-Watch' *Slime Scan *Legendex *X-Rod *Turbo Bungee Trivia *When Billy is talking to Martin in one scene, his mouth is not moving and his voice sounds completely different. *Where did Martin get the gloves? Also when he has the gloves on it one scene, it disappears when he turns on the U-Watch. *Diana would have gotten away with it if she told Martin the paper counted as dirt. *Martin ruins 6 months of M.O.M.'s cloning research. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes